youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
Beck Borg/Transcript
This is the transcript of Beck Borg. Transcript *'TV': is watching the movie while eating mushrooms We now return to tonight's Creepy Time Theater presentation of Teen Titans Go! *'Robin':Titans Go!cut in Marisa lying in her bed, whimpering and shivering *'Marisa:' What if Reimu is a cyborg? What if Alice is a cyborg? What if my Mom is a cyborg? to sleep. Dreams about running from the giant robot from the movie earlier. *'Marisa':Cyborg! Oh my gosh!turns out to be a sack of potatoes, a dust pan and broom, and a bucket Huh? *'Ichigo':Marisa! *'Marisa':Ahhh!launched on Ichigo's head,Uh.. Why do you wears my hat. *'Ichigo':angrilyI don't wear your hat. Help me to deal with the customers. *'Marisa':Oh.sees Beck *'Beck':Ha! I got my new weapon. I can beat Marisa if she stole my thing, even Ichigo. *'Marisa':ScreamsAhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!to IchigoIchigo, it's terrible! I think that Beck is a cyborg. *'Ichigo':angrilyWhy don't you shut up?! *'Marisa':I'm serious. I can prove it. Cyborgs can't laugh. Hey! Beck. *'Beck':unwillinglyWhat? *'Marisa':Ichigo has a joke to tell you. *'Beck':Is it hilarious, Ichigo? *'Ichigo':Yeah, here it goes. Why can't Naruto marry Marisa. *'Beck':Why? *'Ichigo':smilesShe was married by Reimu!laughsHa Ha Ha. *'Beck':Boring.angryMarisa, if you called me for listening Bitchigo's joke, I'll tear off your legs!leaves *'Marisa':SurprisedHe didn't laugh because he is a cyborg. *'Ichigo':There's logical explaintion why he didn't laugh, Mrs. Kirisame. *'Marisa':But cyborgs can't cry. Hey Beck! *'Beck':angryWhat?! *'Marisa':Ichigo's father never loves Ichigo.sadHe even kicks him for fun.tearsIsn't that sad?crying *'Beck':I don't care.than beforeDumbass Marisa! if you called me for listening Bitchigo's tragic childhood, I'll tear you arms and legs!again *'Marisa':SurprisedHe didn't cry either! *'Ichigo':How do you know my... *'Marisa':This is the final test. Cyborgs can't love. Hey Beck! *'Beck':FuriousWHAT?!! *'Marisa':Do you love Ichigo? *'Beck':FuriousSHUT UP! If you called me again, I'll rip your skin off! You too! Ichigo!leaves *'Marisa':SurprisedOh my gosh! He's really a cyborg. *'Ichigo':Marisa, I think... *'Marisa':I think that I should try more times *'Beck':Daughter of a Bitchigo. *'Marisa':Beck! *'Beck':furiousThat it! You're going down! Scumbags!to Kirisame Magic Shop *'Marisa':Bec... *'Ichigo':NervousWould you be quiet? Now listen, what did the cyborgs in the horror movie looks like? *'Marisa':They have a death ray cannon and robotic body. *'Ichigo':Oh. *'Beck':furious and lunaticMARISA! ICHIGO! *'Marisa' and Ichigo:ScreamsAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! *'Ichigo':I'll protect the customers, you call the navy. *'Marisa':to the phoneHello, Opperator? Get me the Navy! *'Opperator':Hello, you've reached the Navy's automated phone service. *'Marisa':Ichigo, the cyborgs are running the Navy! *'Ichigo':Not the Navy!loudspeakerAttention everyone, run for your lives. Cyborgs are taking over the world!customers runs out in panicWhat should we do now? *'Marisa':We have to beat him.cut to the Krusty Krab *'Marisa':He's going into the Krusty Krab. He'll kidnap Mr. Krabs. *'Ichigo':We should not let him do this!cut to Mr. Krabs' office. *'Mr. Krabs':Hello, Beck! *'Beck':Give me the money that you steal it. *'Mr. Krabs':Nope. I'm outout the window. *'Beck':Asshole.that Marisa and Ichigo looking at him angrilyDumbasses. Are you going to tell something bored?confusedUh... Why did you lock the door. Why did you have a rope?takes out her broom and Ichigo takes out his Zanpakuto.What the hell you are doing?ScreamsAAAAHHHHHHH!and Ichigo beating Beck, back to Mr. Krabs'office with Beck tied up by Marisa and IchigoMarisa! Ichigo! What's the meaning of this? *'Ichigo':Shut up!Beck *'Beck':AngryLet me guest! Marisa, you planned this. Untie me that I can rip your skin! *'Ichigo':I said,"shut up!," you buckets of bolts. *'Marisa':TearsI'm afraid!while running to the corner *'Ichigo':Are you okay, Marisa? *'Marisa':CryingHe said that he'll tear my skin. *'Ichigo':No, he can not do anything. *'Marisa':Oh yeah. *'Ichigo':Let's make Beck what he does to Mr. Krabs! *'Marisa':Rightto Beck and slaps him. *'Ichigo':Marisa, ask him a question! *'Marisa':Okay! What colour is my underwear?Beck again *'Ichigo':Let me handle this,a light on BeckWhere's Mr. Krabs? *'Beck':angryWhy are you asking me? He has just gone out! *'Ichigo':We can do this forever if you want. Where's Mr. Krabs? *'Beck':He has just gone out! *'Marisa':Where's Mr. Krabs? *'Beck':He has just gone out! *'Ichigo':Where's Mr. Krabs? *'Beck'FuriousHe has Just.. GONE OUT!! *'Marisa':This is one stubborn cyborg. *'Beck':and angrily yellsWHAT! YOU THINK I KIDNAPPED MR. KRABS?!!! *'Ichigo':We don't think. We knows. *'Beck':That's ridiculous! I just asked him to give back my money! *'The Kita Kita Old Man':into the Krusty KrabRev up those fryers cause... *'Ichigo':Getsuga Tenshou! *'The Kita Kita Old Man':Waaaaaaah!!!! *'Ichigo':Marisa, Do you know how to get it out of him? *'Marisa':You reminds me.Mr. Krabs' office and returnsWe can interrogate his cyborg friends.Ray *'Ichigo':That's a great idea. *'Beck':You're gonna interrogate Ray? You're freaking lunatics. *'Ichigo':Who is the lunatic, after we ask him a question. Where's Mr. Krabs? *'Ray':I don't know *'Ichigo':You don't know, eh? Getsuga Tenshou!a blade of beam, destory Ray. *'Beck':No! You kills Ray. You demon! *'Marisa':I guess he didn't know that Beck kidnapped Mr. Krabs. *'Ichigo':Whatever, go bring Call to here.brings Call backWhere's Mr. Krabs? *'Call':Why do you ask me that? *'Ichigo':Getsuga Tenshou!a blade of beam again, destory Call. *'Beck':No, you jerk demon! *'Ichigo':Bring more cyborgs!brings GunvoltMarisa, that's not a cyborg. *'Marisa':Yeah, but he is from Mighty No.9 *'Gunvolt':AngryMarisuck, you dare kidnap Beck?! I'm gonna crack you skull open! *'Ichigo':Silence! Where's Mr. Krabs? *'Gunvolt':Shut up, can't you see I'm gonna to break her skull? *'Ichigo':You told me to shut up?! Getsuga Tenshou!a blade of beam again on Gunvolt. *'Beck':No! He just a human. You're gonna pay for this! *'Marisa':There's no Mighty No.9 guys. What should we do? *'Ichigo':You can bring his friend from other series. *'Marisa':Aye!brings Shantae. *'Ichigo':Where is Mr. Krabs? *'Shantae':Who? Mr. Krabs! *'Ichigo':Getsuga Tenshou!same things when he yells "Getsuga Tenshou" *'Beck':Stop killing my friend! *'Ichigo':Go get Shovel Knight! *'Marisa':Ichigo, he's gone. *'Ichigo':Oh. Now, you have no friends can save you. Last chance, Where's Mr. Krabs?! *'Beck':FuriousHOW MANY TIME I HAVE TO TOLD YOU? I DIDN'T KIDNAP MR. KRABS. YOU HAD BETTER CUT THE ROPE, OR ELSE I'LL BREAK YOUR BONES, YOU SCUMBAGS! *'Ichigo':Well, you lose your last chance. Prepare to die, cyborg! Getsuga...energy *'Beck':No! *'Ichigo':TENSHOUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!the power *'Beck':AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!explodes *'Ichigo':Uh, Marisa, what is the title of the movie. *'Marisa':Oh, it is called Teen Titansher mistakeOh oh. *'Ichigo':Marisa! *'Marisa':Don't be mad. At least you killed Beck again. *'Ichigo':Oh yeah. I hate Beck. You hate him too. *'Marisa':He can never harm me again!pleasedYeah! *'Ichigo':PleasedHow can we celebrate for it?. Krabs come back *'Mr. Krabs':Hello Guys! I just... What the! *'Marisa and Ichigo':nervouslyHa Ha Ha.grabs Marisa's broom and sweep. *'Mr. Krabs':and dismember himselfGrrrrrrrrr...... Marisa, Ichigo! *'Marisa and Ichigo':Yes, Mr. Krabs? *'Mr. Krabs':In order to pay off the damages, you two are gonna work for me forever! *'Marisa and Ichigo':painfullyNOOOOOOOO!!!! Category:Works in progress